The Story That Should Have Been Told
by Minerva's Daughter232
Summary: This is the combination of The Lives of Two Professors and the previous story of mine by the title name. Minerva and Severus had a son, and his name was Harry. But things happened.
1. The Boy Who Lived

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked into the young face of her baby boy. What Albus was making her do was harder than anything in her life. To let her baby go, to leave him on the doorstep of some magic-hatting muggles, to claim that Lily and James were his parents, and to deny all association with the boy, was going to crush her, she was certain of it. As Harry opened his eyes, the once black eyes that her baby once had were now green, a carbon copy of Lily's. She had noticed that Albus had also changed his raven locks to those untidy ones of James Potter. The only thing he HAD kept was the boy's fresh lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. When she had asked him about it, he had said that the scar could prove to be very useful one day. "Uh-huh." She had thought. "Not when the scar is the connection between you and the darkest wizard alive."

Harry smiled up at Minerva.

"Hello, Baby." she cooed. Albus coughed slightly. She glared at him.

"Do you expect me not to say good bye to him? Did you think that doing this would be easy for me?" she asked. She didn't even wait for an answer before turning her face back to her boy. He gurgled at her, making her smile. Then, she looked into his eyes, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'll never see his BLACK eyes again." she thought rather unhappily. She kissed his nose. And she reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain with a lion cub pendant hanging from it. She clasped the necklace around her son's neck.

" Here, Albus, take him." Minerva said. As Albus took her baby, she transformed into a tabby cat and ran down the street.

"If only cats could cry." she thought bitterly.


	2. Memories

Minerva lay in bed, cursing her insomnia. It seemed the more exhausted she got, the less sleep she got. It was several hours before she could close her eyes, and several minutes to actually sleep.

_Flashback_

_Severus walked into the room and saw Minerva with a bundle in her arms. He walked over to the bed._

"_He's handsome, Minerva." he said, looking down at his son. She smiled up at him._

"_I know. But he has no name." She said. Severus nodded._

"_I see your point, Tabby." he frowned, trying to think of a good name._

"_What about Harry?" he asked. Minerva mulled the name over in her head, then smiled._

"_Harry McGonagall-Snape. My dearest Harry. My angel. It's perfect, Severus." Severus smiled._

* * *

_Minerva looked into the face of her little boy. Severus stood behind her, his arms arms around her waist for comfort. _

"_So as of right now, his name is Harry Potter?" Severus asked. Minerva nodded. She looked up and saw Lily and James Potter waiting at the door._

"_We d-didn't want to intrude, Professors," Lily said. Severus nodded and dropped his arms. Minerva restrained a whimper as she lost contact with her husband. She sighed and moved to the door. She handed her son to the Potters and forced a sad smile on her face. Lily took the baby._

"_We'll take really good care of him, Professors...if that helps. And you can see him when you like..." Lily said, looking into the sad faces of her two favorite professors._

" _We know. And please, we haven't been your teachers in years, call us by our first names." Minerva said crisply. The young couple nodded. There was an awkward silence._

"_I guess we'll be on our way, then." James said. Minerva nodded and watched as they disappeared with her baby._ _When they had gone down the stairs, Minerva collapsed into Severus' arms, sobbing her heart out._

* * *

_Minerva was working at her desk when a phoenix landed right on her desk._

"_Hello, Fawkes."she said as she untied the letter from the bird's leg. When she read it, she nearly dropped the parchment. She shot up and hurried to the Headmaster's office._

_The note had read:_

"_Meet me in my office. Something has happened to the Potters."_

_End Flashback_

Minerva woke up with a start. The memories flooded her mind, and she let out a stifled sob. Severus stirred and looked at her.

"Tabby, what happened?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"A bad dream, Darling, nothing to worry about." she said shakily.

"It's obviously something," he said. Minerva looked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, stroking her long, raven hair.

"No. I- I just wish that Harry..." Severus placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

" I know. So do I."


End file.
